


Hey Boss

by mallml



Series: Kakashifest 2017 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Gen, Life goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallml/pseuds/mallml
Summary: It's inauguration day for the new hokage, and he couldn't be less excited!
Series: Kakashifest 2017 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684333
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Hey Boss

“Hey Boss.”

“Hm?”

“Late to your own inauguration. Really?”

“Maa, if I showed up on time, they’d take me for an imposter, don’t you think?”

“You know, I bet Tsunade-sama’ll find that _reeeal_ hilarious. Right before she rips out your spine and crushes it with her bare hands, that is.”

“You worry too much, Pakkun. Tsunade-sama relies on me. Who else is she going to sucker into the job?

“....

“Anyway, the ceremony doesn’t actually start until 3:00. They only told me noon to get me there on time.”

“Uh… boss? It’s 3:00 now.”

“Yeah.  
I know.”  
^‿^


End file.
